L'amour rend aussi sourd
by xechada
Summary: Quoi faire lorsqu'on se retrouve deux célibataires entouré de trois couples? Une grosse séance de débilité en perspective. Le titre et le résumer sont nul, mais venez lire qu'en même.


Auteure : Xechada

Genre : Humour, un peu de romance et beaucoup de n'importe quoi

Couple : Chouji x Ino, Asuma x Kurenai, Shino x Hinata, léger Shikamaru x Kiba

Disclamair : Les perso ne sont pas à moi, dommage.

**L'amour rend aussi sourd**

Tout le monde sait que l'amour rend souvent aveugle. Par contre très peu savent qu'il rend aussi sourd. Une chose que Shikamaru a malheureusement appris à ses dépens. En effet depuis qu'Ino et Choji ont commencé à sortir ensemble, le plus grand mangeur de Konoha ne semble entendre que ce qui lui plait. Depuis trois semaines, dès qu'il fait quelque chose qui lui déplait, Ino se met à lui crié dessus. Shikamaru l'a même entendu le traiter de gros sans qu'il réagisse, chose impensable de la part de n'importe qui d'autre.

Le problème avec tout ça c'est que les personnes amoureuses deviennent sourdes, mais pas les autres autour. C'est ce qui est le pire pour le Nara, le fait de devoir supporter les mots d'amour et autres cajoleries en plus des jérémiades d'Ino. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça dure si longtemps. À ce rythme là, il ne tiendra pas longtemps avant que l'envie de leur mettre son poing à la figure ne prenne le dessus.

Ils reviennent d'une mission qui fut particulièrement pénible pour lui. Déjà qu'il est rarement très motivé pour faire ses missions, si en plus il faut qu'il endure ses deux coéquipiers qui s'embrassent et se lancent des regards amoureux, ça devient un véritable calvaire. Surtout qu'Asuma-sensei les regarde faire sans émettre le moindre commentaire, il se contente de sourire et d'être heureux pour eux. En plus, si Shikamaru ose se plaindre, il se fait rabrouer et se fait dire qu'il comprendra lorsqu'il sera lui aussi amoureux. Il doute fortement de la justesse de ces paroles. Rien pour améliorer sa mauvaise humeur légendaire.

En arrivant aux portes du village, ils ont rencontré le groupe de Kurenai-sensei, lui aussi revient de mission. Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'Asuma et elle sortent ensemble, ça n'a donc pas été une surprise qu'il les invite à se joindre à eux pour le restaurant. Ils étaient donc allez rendre leur rapport et porter leurs bagages chez eux, avant de se rejoindre au restaurant.

Présentement l'équipe de Shikamaru est entrain d'attendre leurs amis, assise autour d'une grande table. Ce qui veut dire que Chouji et Ino se font des mamours et qu'Asuma rêvasse à sa petite-amie, pendant que Shikamaru pousse des soupires de désespoir.

Lorsqu'enfin l'autre équipe arrive, le Nara apprend une bien mauvaise nouvelle. Shino et Hinata sortent aussi ensemble. Et oui! Même un glaçon comme Shino fond à cause de la fièvre amoureuse du printemps. Le résultat de tout cela? Trois couples perdu dans leur petit monde et deux garçons et un chien qui regardent, atterrés, le spectacle. En effet, il n'est pas très plaisant de se retrouver devant de nombreux couples lorsqu'on est célibataire. Ils peuvent au moins se consoler en discutant entre eux et tenter d'oublier les baisers qui sont échangés autour d'eux.

- Alors dis moi, ça durent depuis combien de temps entre Ino et Chouji?

- Trois semaines. Et tes coéquipiers?

- Cinq jours. Foutu printemps.

- Te plains pas. Toi au moins, Hinata ne doit pas faire des crises comme Ino.

- Heureusement!

Ils regardent à nouveau les personnes qui les entour, passant d'un couple à l'autre. C'est à peu près la même scène pour les trois. Ils s'embrassent ou se regardent avec amour, sans faire attention aux autres.

- Ils nous ignorent complètement.

- Parfaitement d'accord.

- Dis, Shikamaru, tu crois qu'on peut essayer de les faire réagir? Ou si c'est trop risqué?

- De quoi tu parles?

- Si on se met à dire des conneries et à faire n'importe quoi, est-ce qu'ils se rendraient compte de quelque chose?

- Je crois pas, mais on peut essayer. Tu sais il parait qu'il va pleuvoir des vaches aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai? Moi j'avais entendu dire que ce serait des limaces.

- Il voulait le faire avec des limaces, mais Tsunade a refusé. Elle en a besoin pour un truc je sais pas trop quoi.

- Moi je sais. Il y a une délégation de la lune qui arrive aujourd'hui, comme il n'ont jamais vue de limace elle veut leur montrer les sienne.

- De la lune tu dis? Je crois que c'est eux qui ont perdu leurs vaches.

- Tu ne trouves pas toi que les extra-terrestres sont vraiment fantastique.

- Tout à fait.

Les deux garçons ne peuvent en dire plus, car ils n'arrivent plus à se retenir de rire. Durant tout leurs divagations, c'est à peine si les autres ont fait attention à eux, quelques coup d'œil furieux pour leur faire comprendre de baisser le son et c'est tout. Les serveuses de restaurant, elles, elles les avaient regardés comme s'ils étaient bon pour l'asile.

Le temps qu'ils se calment, le repas leur fut apporté. Les célibataires commencent à manger avec appétit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent que les autres n'en font pas autant. Ils sont tellement obnubilé les uns par les autres, qu'ils touchent à peine à leur assiette. Même Chouji ne semble pas avoir beaucoup d'appétit. La personne qui semble avoir le plus faim est étrangement Ino, qui prend une bouchée entre chaque baiser qu'elle donne à son petit-ami. Kiba s'apprête à demander des explications à son voisin lorsqu'il se rend compte d'une chose. Ino n'avale rien, alors que Chouji, lui, le fait.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle lui donne la becquée.

- D'accord je te le dirai pas.

- Ça m'a coupé l'appétit. Comment tu fais pour continuer à manger toi?

- Je me suis habitué, d'une certaine façon, ils font ça depuis qu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble.

- J'imagine ton calvaire. Y'a pas un moyen pour les faire arrêter?

- On peut toujours essayer.

Sur ces mots Shikamaru prend un aliment quelconque et le lance en direction de Chouji. Celui-ci tourne la tête, gobe la nourriture et se reconcentre sur sa compagne. Les deux garçons restent stupéfait par ce qui vient de ce passé.

- Attend, j'essais moi aussi.

Kiba lance à son tour un bout de nourriture et le même phénomène se produit. Les deux garçons se regardent en riant, puis se mettent à lancer différentes choses avec toujours le même résultat.

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini?

Ino les regarde avec colère et en les menaçant de ses baguettes.

- Elle a raison vous ne devriez pas jouer avec la nourriture.

- Tu parles, t'as mangé tout ce qu'on a lancé.

- Pour ne pas que vous gaspilliez toute cette bonne nourriture. Je dois dire que ce genre de comportement ne m'étonne pas de ta part Kiba, mais je ne comprends pas comment t'as réussit à entrainer Shikamaru dans ton jeu stupide.

- Mais euh…

- Cessé un peu de nous embêter. Vous êtes puériles les garçons.

Sur ces mots Ino se retourne vers Chouji et ils ne font plus attention aux deux autres.

- Tout ça c'est ta faute.

- De quoi tu parles?

- C'est toi qui a commencé à lancer de la nourriture.

- C'est toi qui voulais qu'ils s'arrêtent et avant ça tu voulais vérifier si on pouvait les faire réagir. Alors ne viens pas te plaindre à moi.

- Depuis quand tu écoutes mes idées débiles?

- Depuis que je suis lasse de supporter mes deux coéquipiers et je dois avouer que débile est un terme qui te va à la perfection.

Kiba détourne le regard et commence à bouder son compagnon, mais son silence est de courte duré. À regarder les couples qui les entourent, une réflexion lui passe par la tête et il ne peut s'empêcher de la partager avec le Nara.

- C'est qu'en même pratique comme truc.

- De quoi tu parles Kiba?

- La becquée. Grâce à ça elle peut surveiller ce qu'il mange. Il va peut-être réussir à maigrir.

- En fait, son poids ne la dérange plus.

- À non?

- Non, même qu'elle l'appelle son gros nounours.

- Pour vrai?

- Oui et lui il l'appelle son pitbull chéri.

Kiba éclate de rire à l'entente de ce surnom. Bientôt suivit par son camarade, qui ne peut résister au rire communicatif du maitre chien. Après quelques instants, ils reprennent enfin un semblent de sérieux.

- Est-ce que Shino et Hinata ont aussi des petits noms?

- Oui. Shino l'appelle sa petite chenille et elle, son étoile.

- J'ai déjà entendu Asuma appeler Kurenai sa colombe, par contre j'ignore quel est son surnom à lui.

- Moi aussi je l'ai déjà entendu l'appeler comme ça. Kurenai, elle, elle l'appelle tout simplement son amour.

- Je me demande à quel genre de surnom on aurait droit.

- Tu veux dire, à part fainéant?

- Très drôle! Oui, à part ça.

- J'en sais trop rien.

- On a qu'à en trouver un à l'autre.

- Quoi?

Kiba s'éloigne légèrement de son ami, tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Shikamaru soupire de lassitude avant de lui expliquer.

- Je suis pas entrain de te faire une proposition. Je disais juste ça pour qu'on rie un peu, pour se moquer des noms des autres.

- Très bien alors.

Ils réfléchissent au meilleur surnom qu'ils peuvent trouver pour leur ami. Tout à coup un large sourire moqueur apparait sur le visage de Kiba. Ce qui indique à son ami qu'il n'aurait pas dû proposer une telle idée.

- Je te laisse l'honneur de commencer Shikamaru

- Merci, c'est trop d'honneur, tu n'as qu'à commencer.

- Mais je t'en pris, j'insiste.

- Très bien alors, je me suis dit qu'un petit nom qui t'irait bien serait mon loup.

Pour le coup, Kiba en perd son sourire assuré. Il semble surpris et gêné. Au point qu'il détourne son regard de l'autre.

- Ça va pas? T'aimes pas?

- Si, j'aime beaucoup. C'est juste que toi t'as trouvé un truc sympa et que moi ça fait pas très sérieux.

- C'est pas grave. De toute façon, c'est juste pour rire. En plus, c'est dans ton caractère de pas être sérieux. Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Alors? C'est quoi?

- J'ai pensé à ma biche.

- MAIS C'EST UN NOM DE FILLE!!!

Les trois couples se retournent vers eux et la serveuse vient voir quel est le problème. Shikamaru s'enfonce dans son siège, gêné par tout les regards sur lui et espérant que personne n'est compris ce qu'ils ont dit. C'est Asuma qui le questionne.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Non, mais franchement les garçons, vous ne savez plus vous tenir dans un restaurant.

- Ça va, c'est rien. Kiba a dit un truc idiot et je me suis emporté, c'est pas la peine dans faire toute une histoire.

- Alors ne cri plus comme ça. Désolé du dérangement mademoiselle. Je crois qu'il va falloir que ces garçons réapprenne la bienséance.

Alors que la serveuse retourne à ses occupations et les couples au leurs, Kiba ne peut s'empêcher de marmonner juste assez fort pour que Shikamaru l'entende.

- Je savais pas que s'embrasser à pleine bouche faisait partit de la bienséance.

Son voisin rigole tout bas à la remarque, ce qui allège la tension qui s'était installé depuis quelques instants.

- Si tu veux je peux trouver un autre surnom. Un qui fasse plus masculin.

- Non, ça va. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi t'as choisit ce nom.

- Ben, comme le cerf est l'animal fétiche de ta famille, je me suis dit que tu préférerait un truc en rapport avec ça. Mon cerf, c'est pas vraiment un petit nom, alors que ma biche, oui. C'est tout simplement pour ça. En plus, t'avais dit que c'était pour rire et il faut bien que l'un de nous deux fasse la fille.

- Et pourquoi ce serait moi?

- Parce que c'est arrivé comme ça. Au début je cherchais pas un nom de fille, ça m'est venu tout seul.

- Je vois.

Ils se taisent, gêné de la tournure de la conversation. Les couples autour d'eux les ont à nouveau complètement oublié et ils sont loin d'avoir fini leurs repas à cette vitesse. Shikamaru regarde leur assiette vide à lui et Kiba puis celles à moitié vide des six autres et pousse un nouveau soupire, ils ne sont pas sortie de là de ci-tôt. C'est à ce moment que Kiba aborde un sujet qu'il regrettera amèrement plus tard.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils réagiraient si on se faisait attaquer?

- Sûrement, vue la façon qu'ils ont réagit quand j'ai crié. Pourquoi? Tu veux les attaquer?

- Non, j'ai une autre idée en tête.

Il se redresse et observe autour d'eux pour être sur qu'il n'y a toujours personne d'autre dans le restaurant. En fait, même les serveuses sont partie dans les cuisines pour jouer aux cartes. Ils sont donc entièrement seul. Le maitre chien lance un sourire espiègle à son ami avant de se mettre à crier.

- UNE ATTAQUE!

Six paires d'yeux assassins se braquent sur lui, enfin, on suppose que Shino a un regard assassin derrière ses lunettes. Il se recroqueville dans son siège, finalement ils ont réagit, mais pas comme il aurait voulu. Après l'avoir dévisagé quelques minutes, ils retournent à leur occupation sans avoir prononcé un seul mot. Shikamaru se retient pour ne pas rire trop fort, pour éviter de se faire fixer à son tour et pour ne pas mettre son ami de plus mauvaise humeur.

- Si tu m'avais demandé mon avis, je t'aurais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- C'est ça moques toi.

- Faut avouer que c'était audacieux.

Kiba le dévisage, se demandant ce qu'il veut dire exactement. Avant qu'il ne pousse demander d'explication, une chose verte entra à la course en criant.

- OÙ EST LE COMBAT?

Les huit ninjas et les serveuses, revenue depuis peu, le dévisage comme s'il était tombé du ciel. Après avoir fait le tour de la salle du regard et ne pas avoir vue de trace de dévastation, sauf la porte qu'il a lui-même défoncé, il s'approche des seuls clients présent.

- J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier qu'il y avait une attaque grâce à mon ouïe ultra développer par la force de la jeunesse. Où est cette attaque? As-tu déjà tout réglé Asuma?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Gai. Non je n'ai rien réglé et si tu veux des explications, tu n'as qu'à demander aux deux rigolos qui sont là.

En disant ceci, il désigne Shikamaru et Kiba du menton. L'incroyable fauve de jade de Konoha porte immédiatement son regard vers les deux fautifs, pendant que tout les autres reprennent leurs repas et leurs câlins. Les deux garçons s'enfoncent dans leurs sièges en priant pour qu'il parte vite.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Les jeunes se regardent, incertain si c'est une bonne idée de tout dire à Gai. Un coup d'œil aux autres leur apprenne qu'ils se sont désintéressé de la discussion. Kiba se décide donc à se lancer.

- En fait ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

- Il n'y avait donc aucune attaque.

- Non, j'ai tout inventé.

- C'est très grave de faire une chose pareille.

- Quoi?

- Si jamais vous vous mettez à crier qu'il y a un combat même quand il n'y en a pas, alors vos compagnons finiront par ne plus croire ce que vous dites et ainsi diminueront leur vigilance.

- C'est justement pour ça qu'on l'a fait.

Kiba et Gai se tourne vers Shikamaru, qui vient de parler. Tout les deux aussi déconcerté l'un que l'autre. L'adulte fini par ce ressaisir.

- Tu expliques ce que tu veux dire?

- Kiba voulait vérifier si les autres était attentif. Alors il a crié qu'il y avait une attaque pour vérifier leur réaction.

- Ha, ha. Je reconnais bien là la fougue de la jeunesse dans toute sa splendeur. Vous êtes de digne représentent de votre génération. Je suis fier de vous. Au juste, pourquoi vouliez-vous les tester?

- Vous n'avez qu'à les regarder sensei. Le fait d'être en couple les rend tellement sur leur petit nuage qu'ils ne font attention à rien d'autre.

- Shikamaru a raison, durant tout le repas on a pue dire et faire ce qu'on voulait et ils ont à peine réagi.

- Mais il n'y a rien de plus naturel jeune gens. Lorsque vous-même serez en amour, vous comprendrez que la fougue de la jeunesse ne peut pas se passer de l'amour. Il s'agit de…

S'en suit un discourt d'une demi-heure sur la fougue de la jeunesse et l'amour, dont on vous épargnera le contenus. La seul chose à retenir de tout ça, c'est que les deux jeunes se mirent à envier les trois couples qui les entours, car eux ont la chance d'être épargnés par les propos de Gai. Une fois terminé, il part enfin, laissant nos deux bruns plutôt fatigués. Le découragement les prend de plus bel lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que les autres n'ont toujours pas terminé.

- Rappel moi s'il te plait de ne plus jamais faire un truc aussi stupide.

- Tu parle de crier qu'il y a une attaque?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Je m'en souviendrai.

- Si seulement les senseis n'avaient pas décidé qu'on allait se séparer la facture à part égal, on pourrait partir tout de suite.

- On pourrait le faire, ils ne s'en rendraient compte qu'au moment de payer. Par contre, après on se ferait passer un savon et ils nous forceraient à payer plus que notre part.

Kiba pousse un soupir de découragement, puis pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son voisin. Celui-ci le regarde avec de grand yeux étonné. Pour que le maitre chien se permette un tel laissez aller, il faut vraiment qu'il soit à bout. Il le regarde se pelotonner un peu plus sur lui, bien décidé à faire un somme.

- Tu savais que tu étais un oreiller très confortable?

- Non, personne ne ma jamais pris comme oreiller.

- Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent.

Tout d'un coup, ils sentent l'ambiance autour d'eux changer. Ils se retournent et leurs yeux croisent six pairs d'yeux qui les fixent. Kiba se relève d'un coup, très mal à l'aise. C'est toute fois Shikamaru qui lance la discussion.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?

- Oui, depuis le début du repas vous n'arrêtez pas de faire des bêtises. Vous n'avez pas honte les garçons?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir.

Le Nara se tourne vers son ami pour voir si lui a compris le sens des paroles de Kurenai. À voir le visage de l'autre, lui non plus ne comprend pas. Asuma soupir et se décide à expliquer.

- Vous criez, vous lancez de la nourriture et là ce que vous venez de faire. Franchement, mais où sont passé vos bonnes manières?

- Ce qu'on vient de faire? Vous parlez du fait que Kiba s'est appuyé sur moi?

- Exactement! Ce qui se passe entre vous ne nous regarde pas, par contre il faut que vous appreniez à vous retenir un peu. Si vous n'en êtes pas capable, je vais devoir vous demander de partir.

Kiba ouvre la bouche pour leur dire sa façon de penser, qui aurait sûrement rendu les autres encore plus furieux, mais Shikamaru est plus rapide et lui plaque une main sur la bouche.

- Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. On s'en va sur le champ.

- Très bien. Je doit qu'en même dire que tu m'as beaucoup déçu aujourd'hui Shikamaru.

- Désolé sensei.

Il pousse le maitre chien hors du restaurant avant que qui que se soit d'autre ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot. Une fois dehors, il le lâche enfin et celui-ci se retourne vers lui, furieux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu les a entendu? On a passé plus d'une heure à tenter de détourner leur attention et lorsqu'ils le font enfin réellement, c'est pour un truc pareil! T'as entendu ce qu'ils ont insinué?

- Oui, j'ai entendu.

- Et tu réagis comme s'il n'y avait rien là. Pourquoi tu les laisse croire un truc pareil?

- Parce que ça nous a permis d'enfin sortir de là.

Kiba, qui était sur le point de répliquer, se taie. Il regarde son ami avec étonnement, puis regarde autour d'eux.

- On est dehors?

- Et oui.

Un magnifique sourire apparait sur le visage du brun et il respire une grande bouffé d'air frais.

- La liberté! Ça fait du bien.

- Je trouve aussi. Promets-moi une chose.

- Quoi?

- Si jamais je tombe amoureux et que je deviens aussi nunuche qu'eux, assomme moi et traine moi loin de la personne qui m'aura enlevé toute mon intelligence.

- Promis! Fait pareil pour moi.

- D'accord.

- Au fait, t'as prévue quelque chose pour le reste de l'après-midi?

- Non, pourquoi? Toi, t'as quelque chose?

- Je crois que je vais aller au parc avec Akamaru. Tu te joins à nous?

- Pourquoi pas.

Ils se dirigent donc vers le parc, heureux d'avoir enfin pue sortir de ce maudit restaurant, où ils ne remettront sûrement pas les pieds avant un bon moment. Ce qu'ils oublient par contre, c'est que c'est le printemps, la saison des amours et que s'ils ont échappés à trois couples, ils y en a bien plus à l'extérieur. Mais pour l'instant ils sont simplement heureux que les choses se soient passé mieux qu'ils ne le pensaient et d'être ensemble.

**Fin**

Kiba : …

Shika : …

Moi : Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes là?

Kiba : T'as vu ce que t'as fait?

Moi : Quoi?

Kiba : On se fait sermonner par Gai-sensei. Pourquoi tu nous torture toujours?

Moi : Qui aime bien, châtie bien. De toute façon, si tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive t'avais qu'à pas crier comme ça.

Kiba : C'est ça dit que toute cette connerie est de notre faute un coup partie.

Moi : Parfaitement, c'est de votre faute. Le mot de la fin Shika?

Shika : Y'a pas assez de ShikaKiba dans la fic.

Moi et Kiba : O.o

**Des reviews seraient appréciés, ****toutes critiques CONSTRUCTIVES sont les bienvenues.**


End file.
